raidenofffandomcom-20200213-history
Yorna
Yorna was a nation in the continent of Amitrea, that has since been divided into the states of East Yorna and West Yorna. Yorna bordered Stadleck (and, briefly, the Stadlicar breakaway states) to the north, and Capaza and Creofan to the south. The capital of Yorna was Joravis, which today remains the capital of East Yorna. Foundation Yorna's closest predecessor was the nation of Sogov, a small state that had been characterized by its loyalty to the long-defunct empire of Destevik. However, Destevik was a distant memory by this time, and even the Sogovite capital of Gottera had been destroyed in 770. Thus, when nationalism and resentment brewed in the south of Ut-Stadleck, the rebels declared themselves to be a part of an all-new state— joriken nazna, the People's Nation. In 600 BT, a group of Yornal insurgents led by Sweyn Sagastof launched an uprising against the Stadlicars. After the loss of Ferix, Stadlicar kommendor Valdemar VIII was determined to prevent any further loss of territory, and so the ensuing revolution was a long and bloody one; however, by 594 BT, the Yornals managed to assert their sovereignty. Sweyn Sagastof was then elected kommendor of the new nation. Late in his life, Sweyn declared that his successor would be elected from the Sagastof family, so as to ease the transition; this led to some controversy, but ultimately was accepted by the Yornal aristocracy, who compromised by electing Sweyn's impressionable son Nils. Sure enough, Nils spent the early years of his kommendorate as a puppet of various noble interests. During his thirty-seven-year reign, though, Nils went on to increasingly establish himself as being skilled at intrigue. Yorna and the Stadlicar states Kommendor Nils II, during the 510s, began ordering raids on the Stadlicar rump state; this was one of several internal and external features that caused the once-great Stadlicar empire to collapse completely. Capitalizing on this, Yorna launched a campaign to try to seize the city of Maakor, but the death of Nils II and accession of the sickly Nils III caused the campaign's failure. In the ensuing decades, Yorna tried and failed several times to make incursions into the Stadlicar states. The growing dissatisfaction this caused among the nobility eventually led them to depose Kommendor Sweyn II in favor of the wealthy, diplomatic Nils Hakjan in 471 BT. Hakjan, now Kommendor Nils IV, initiated diplomatic relations with the nation of Girs, and helped Yorna stabilize. Consequently, when the Girsin Ragnvald Parsgut reformed the state of Stadleck, it was as an entity that was friendly with Yorna. War with Capaza With Stadlicar money and mercenaries supporting him, Kommendor Dagmar III launched an invasion of Capaza in 405. However, Fernando II of Capaza was a very capable commander, and so the war was mostly a stalemate that fizzled out upon Dagmar's death in 396. This did serve, however, to trigger the wrath of Fernando's successor: Diego I. Diego lauched a series of assaults on southern Yornal holdings in the 380s, causing Yorna to lose a substantial amount of territory, and at one point killing the newly crowned kommendor Soren II. Humiliated, Soren's successor Torvald decided to focus on trade and diplomacy instead, and found a willing trade partner in the increasingly extravagant Ferix. Throughout the later fourth century, Yorna grew its trade power and played Ferix and Stadleck off each other, thus mitigating the damage caused by its geographic weakening. Inner conflict Kommendor Soren III was infertile and, therefore, had no heirs upon his death in 279. Rather than elect a cousin or nephew, the Yornal nobility instead elected to change dynasties again, and so Sweyn Krojan became the next kommendor. Upon his election, Sweyn decided to annul his marriage to Hedvig Furtka and to marry the more "respectable" Lovisa Brunthaal instead— a decision which would ultimately hamper Yorna down the line. When Sweyn himself died in 266, there were two half-brothers claiming the throne: Soren Krojan and Torvald Furtka. Soren won the election, but he went on to be a drunkard who cared little about the state, and so the aristocracy ended up electing Olaf Furtka as his successor in 243. The two families would go on to scheme, largely in private, but in clashes that occasionally broke into open conflict. This occurred most dramatically in 137, at the outbreak of the Krojan Dynastic War. Leif Furtka had been newly elected as kommendor at this point, despite the young and charismatic Nikolaj Krojan having been groomed to take the throne. Angry, Nikolaj declared Leif's election moot, a pronouncement that convinced none beyond his closest supporters. Although Nikolaj would eventually capture and execute Leif in 133, public opinion would turn against him, and the throne would pass to another Furtka— Harald the Bad. Daargen era Harald's paranoia and harshness would convince the aristocrats to end the Krojan-Furtka feud, and so they chose Dagmar Daargen to become the new kommendor of Yorna. In order to restore unity among the still-bitter nobles, Dagmar initiated his reign by aiding Alessandro III of Creofan in the conquest of Capaza. United against an old common enemy, the feuding parties were able to set aside their grievances; but perhaps even more vitally, Yorna recaptured the land that had been lost almost three centuries prior. Under the Daargens, Yorna was prosperous, and it began to establish a more distinct cultural identity through art and literature. A popular topic was the comparison of Yorna to Destevik, Sogov, and Stadleck (a comparison which invariably resulted in Yorna being declared supreme); the popularity of this measurement was such that even Kommendor Soren VI pontificated on it. In their artistic focus, though, the Yornal people had fallen behind in the gunpowder arms race that was taking place to their north. Consequently, Creofani soldiers armed with bombs launched an impressively successful invasion of Yorna in 13 DR. The army, under King Ramiro IX, swept through large swathes of Yorna; however, Ramiro soon decided it was more prudent to have a buffer state between Creofan and Stadleck, and so Yorna was spared. Again humiliated, the Yornal government began pouring large amounts of funding into bombs and military training, which quickly damaged their economy. Ingvar II attempted to marry into a Ferician family to fix the matter, but that only led to the election of the wholly unpopular Kommendor Leonid, who was shortly ousted in favor of Georg Ygahan. Ultimately, Georg's son Harald would sell off the western portion of Yorna entirely, in exchange for a large fee from the wealthier Rhen. Continued at: East Yorna Category:Countries Category:Amitrean Countries Category:Defunct Countries